


Malik's Treat Aftermath

by Talliya



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based off of a picture I saw. Malik one-ups Altair even when he's at a clear disadvantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malik's Treat Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Assassin's Creed or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Malik was no less irritated by the novice simply because the Apple had decided to shrink his body in size. The fact that said Novice kept teasing him about his shrunken stature did not help matters. Malik was a VERY grumpy three inch tall Rafiq and Altaïr insisted on tormenting him. His small glaring eyes and bent brows as he glowered up at Altaïr’s fingers which held a simple cherry were adorable to the novice, though he’d never say as much. The cherry was as big as Malik’s head in his current state which only made the man more irritated. Glancing up at Altaïr’s face the Rafiq had an intriguing idea and he smiled with evil sensuality, “Yes Altaïr, give me your cherry. I shall enjoy popping it.” He waggled his eyebrows at the man suggestively. Altaïr straightened in shock, far too quickly, and overbalanced. Landing on his ass with a thud the cherry flying from his fingers to land on the table and roll to a stop at Malik’s feet. Malik laughed at the Master Assassin’s dark blush and sputtering face as he picked the cherry up and walked to the edge of the table. Taking a bite he chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and grinning evilly down at Altaïr, “Novice.”


End file.
